clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ghost of You (2)
The tenth episode of Season 2. Summary After he hears Eliza say she didn't want to have sex, Blake starts to spiral out of control. Meanwhile, Angel's dad tells her she mistook what she saw and even she isn't sure anymore and Jamie has a secret and wonders if she should tell anyone. Main Plot Blake has a drunken night where he goes out of control. Will he make some mistakes he wishes he could take back? And will this ruin his future forever? Sub Plot Angel confesses to her father what she saw him doing and he quickly denies it, telling her nothing ever happened. Angel thinks he's lying, but can she go to her mother about this without any facts? Third Plot Jamie is thrilled to take her relationship with Jeremy to the next level, but isn't sure how she is going to tell her parents and friends. Is she in over her head? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. *This episode marks the end of the Blake-Eliza Relationship. *Blake leaves the state in this episode, but returns later in the season. *First appearance of Tamara Johnson, only her voice was heard in the previous episode. *Jeremy and Jamie are officially engaged as of this episode. |-| Cast='Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Jeremy Sumpter' as Levi Carlson *'Jacqueline Macinnes Wood' as Tamara Johnson *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'David Tennant' as Frank O'Brian *'Patricia Heaten' as Diane White *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Matt Bennett' as Devon Mather *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Angel: Do you know the best way to take a slut down?\ THE Jamie: He…he proposed. Julia: What did you say?! (Jamie looks nervously at Julia) QUESTIONS Scott: You went along with it? Eliza: I didn’t want to! Scott: That’s rape… (Eliza starts crying) ARE Danielle: You’re going after your dad’s mistress? Angel: What other choice do I have? ALL Jeremy: I can’t believe it… Blake: HOW COULD YOU?! Eliza: I really messed up… (Eliza looks at a letter and screams) ANSWERED Jamie: Life is going to change… Jeremy: I thought it was a good idea. Brittany: He just…disappeared? Angel: I have to keep us together… (Eliza runs into Moon’s arms) (Jamie starts crying on Caylee’s shoulder) THE MOST SHOCKING EPISODE YET… NEXT WEEK ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= The Ghost of You 2.jpg Tgoy5.jpg Tgoy6.jpg |-| Quotes= *Angel: "I’m in high school honey, and us bitches don’t mess around." *Eliza: "Goodbye Blake…" *Jamie: "Well I’m warning you now, I won’t be this hot in 70 years." *Danielle: "Well at this point, we’ll be cussing out every bitch with fake boobs in the town!" *Angel: "Take your $2000 fake ass tits and silicone lips and strut your fat ass down to the corner downtown if you’re looking for sex." *Jarrod: "Like I said. ELIZA BELL IS A SLUTBAG!" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_210:_The_Ghost_of_You_(2) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Blake Plots Category:Angel Plots Category:Jamie Plots